Madesi
|Base ID = }} Madesi is an Argonian jeweler found in Riften's town square. Madesi lives with two other beggars in Beggar's Row, next to Riften's canal. Background Madesi is one of the few remaining traditional Saxhleel jewelers within Tamriel. Bandits and other such troubles have made journeys to mines and other towns difficult. His profession becomes more and more difficult each day, thus he asks the Dragonborn for assistance with obtaining supplies. He rewards the Dragonborn with and an item of jewelry. Quests Ringmaker To help Madesi, one gold ore, a mammoth tusk, and two flawless sapphires must be found and given to him. A Chance Arrangement Steal Madesi's silver ring and put it in Brand-Shei's pocket. Ringmaker quest items location See the Precious Gems page for more information about some of these locations. Conversations Svana "Madesi, why don't you just take a bed here? There's no need to sleep in Beggar's Row." Madesi "The cold stone...the dampness...it suits me, Svana." Svana "Are you sure that's the real reason? It wouldn't have anything to do with others making an Argonian unwelcome, because if it is..." Madesi "You have a kind heart, much too kind for Riften. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Quotes *''"Buying and selling fine jewelry here!"'' *''"Fine jewelry and gleaming gemstones over here!"'' *''"Jewelry with legendary Argonian craftsmanship!"'' *''"Beautiful baubles and gleaming gemstones, over here!"'' *''"Greetings honored friend. Can I interest you in some fine jewelry?"'' *''"Ours is to smile at your passing, friend."'' *''"If anything pleases the eye, don't hesitate to make me an offer."'' *''"Good journey, marsh friend."'' - If also an Argonian *''"Tidings."'' *''"Safe travels, Landstrider."'' *''"You remind me of the Shadowscales from the old histories."'' -If sneaking Trivia *Quest markers do not appear on the map for Ringmaker errands (This is because they do not have specific locations. Mammoths, NPCs, randomly spawned in chest, etc.). *If the Dragonborn is Argonian, upon exiting conversation with him, he calls them "Marsh-friend." If the Dragonborn is not Argonian, he calls them "Land-strider." *Madesi (and other vendors in Riften marketplace) can be killed by Thieves Guild members in the random fights. *Despite being a jeweler and wearing expensive clothes, he sleeps in Beggar's Row on the lower platforms of Riften at night, most likely because of the troubles in his work. *He can be killed by a dragon (or any other enemy/character) making it impossible to finish the ringmaker quests. *Completing the quest "A Chance Arrangement" may cause Madesi to send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *Madesi takes his evening meal within Haelga's Bunkhouse, after which he sleeps in Beggar's Row. Bugs *Sometimes when Madesi is approached he will not be able to be interacted with. Entering and leaving a building should fix this. *Madesi's base_id is invalid. *Madesi's Silver Ring is sometimes missing from his strongbox during the quest "A Chance Arrangement." * When trying to return the quest items to Madesi, when "show on map" is selected, it claims that he is in Fort Sungard rather than Riften. Appearances * ru:Мадези de:Madesi es:Madesi Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters